Penalty Loving Chapter
Synopsis This is the first OVA of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira arc. After a prologue follows the opening titles with the song Happy! Lucky! Dochy! performed by Yukari Tamura, Yui Horie, and Mika Kanai, the voice actresses (声優・''seiyū'') for Rika, Hanyū, and Satoko. Different music is used for the end titles. As with the previous OVA series, the break titles lack the dripping blood. This OVA makes a number of comic parallels to the serious previous arcs including the use of the haunting music of Kenji Kawai. Prologue Seen from his point of view, a gasping Keiichi runs toward the Hinamizawa telephone booth. He enters and struggles to find a coin in his pocket as change scatters on the floor. He hears the laughter of girls behind him and turns in horror. First Half Keiichi sits in the school streaming anime tears while dressed in a blue female uniform and lamenting that he has not won a game in such a long time. Chie Rumiko looks up from writing at her desk to smile sympathetically at Keiichi. She turns to look outside the window to see a man crouched on the ground with his back turned to her. Finally, Keiichi with anime dramatics calls upon the gods and Buddha to grant him victory. Suddenly, Irie Kyōsuke, then Ōishi Kuraudo, and Tomitake Jirō crash through the ceiling. They address him as "K" and demand how he can behave in this way: "Praying to any deity that will listen." Ōishi asks should he not ask for his loyal companions for help first. Together, they reform the Soul Brothers with all required anime dramatics, and they promise to help Keiichi defeat the "evils Club of activities." Crying tears of joy, Keiichi anime dramatically joins them with sparkles, light beams, and even a wipe of ultra-''chibi'' Hanyū "Auu~! Auu~!" medallions. Ōishi asks "K" why he wants to win; has he become sick of losing? Keiichi admits that he is tired of the punishment games. Irie and Jirō surmise that he has been playing not to lose, and "the beast" within him that "hungers for victory has grown tame and meek." They advise him to imagine the punishment games he would demand. Jirō cites Rena as an example: "If you beat her, you could have her wear a maid costume." Ōishi adds that simply making her dress up would not be enough; "Perhaps you could have her help you enjoy a nice, refreshing yogurt?" With anime sparkles, they imagine a blushing and embarrassed Rena in a pink maid's costume with a yogurt spoon in her mouth. As Ōishi continues, "of course," Rena will not use her hands, she will feed Keiichi yogurt from the spoon in her mouth. Naturally, yogurt might fall on her breasts. That and the thought of Rena trying to feed him sends Keiichi into chibi delight. He sits on the floor, recovering from being overcome, as Ōishi admits that particular fantasy penalty may be "too much of a shock for a minor like Maebara-san." A blushing Irie congratulates Ōishi on his excellent imagination. Irie then suggests afterward they will use an Angel Mort costume. Keiichi immediately suggests that should go on Rika. Jirō laughs and suggests that she be forced to do all of their chores. After another chibi Hanyū wipe, an Angel Mort-dressed Rika, who finds the costume "tight," is forced to wipe down the school windows using her posterior. Posting the close-up view from outside the classroom would contravene numerous international laws and treaties. Nevertheless, Jirō imagines creating such contraventions with his camera from outside and explodes in a nosebleed on the window. Ōishi confesses that the view would be thrilling from either side of the glass as it is revealed that blood is streaming from his nostrils as well. Irie similarly demonstrates an impressive epistaxis. When Jirō asks what he thinks, a nosebleeding Keiichi excitedly calls him the best. Irie continues with him and Ōishi sporting noseplugs that it is Mion who meted out the punishments. Irie suggests tailoring a punishment for her with her twin sister. With another chibi Hanyū wipe, Shion sits on top of Mion on a large tray filled with flowers. The tray is wheeled out as Irie describes a "double-special event" at Angel Mort: body sushi. The tray is wheeled out to the Soul Brothers sitting at a booth in Angel Mort. Shion bends down to lick up some cream placed on Mion's breast; Mion complains that this punishment is embarrassing. The Soul Brothers recreate the "Reaction Guys" picture. As Shion continues licking, the Soul Brothers enthusiastically "banzai" multiple times into an embarrassed chibi Hanyū wipe. As they try to collectively contain themselves at the idea, Jirō adds in Satoko. Rather than a costume, Irie suggests that her punishment involve a "suitable location": the bath. With another embarrassed chibi Hanyū wipe, a sheepish Satoko stands in the steam with a towel wrapped around her. Calling for "N-Nii-Nii," Satoko produces a sponge as she offers to wash Keiichi. A chibi-anime-''dramatic Keiichi covered in bubbles declares this fantastic as a ''chibi Satoko also strategically covered in bubbles passes back and forth in an utterly inappropriate fashion. Satoko tells Keiichi to calm down so she can scrub his back. As she scrubs, Keiichi "cannot take it anymore," the results of which are halted by another chibi Hanyū wipe. Back in the classroom, they ask the collapsed Keiichi if he got overexcited. Ōishi declares that he needs more training and announces that they will have a "guest." Jirō gasps if he means they will open the Saiguden. As Hinamizawa's "greatest mystery," Ōishi announces Hanyū, and Keiichi repeats her name in chibi excitement. A chibi Hanyū wipe that squeaks "Hanyū" reveals her standing with her back turned to them behind the offering box. Keiichi is disappointed that she is just in her miko outfit "she always wears." Ōishi laughs. Hanyū is making quiet uncomfortable "Auu~!"s, and Ōishi instructs him to look closer. He realizes that the kimono is made out of paper. Hanyū looks back at him in embarrassment, then looks again to see him holding two water guns. As she shrieks that he has "turned into a demon," Hanyū flees, but Keiichi eagerly pursues firing his water guns. He shoots at Hanyū and even splashes her in the face which When They Cry Wikia does not find at all suggestive of anything. Hanyū repeatedly complains that the water is cold; Keiichi looks forward to the paper sticking to her body. When They Cry Wikia can only wonder what laws, natural and supernatural, Keiichi has committed against an ancient locative goddess who appears as an underaged child; Hanyū accuses him of blasphemy as he declares he can start to see through the kimono over his chest. She vows as she flees again that Oyashiro-sama will curse him. With a crying chibi Hanyū wipe complete with "Auu~! Auu~!" Keiichi lays on the classroom floor exhausted. Jirō scolds him that he cannot win if he remains in that state, only to suffer a massive nosebleed himself. Ōishi playfully suggests that Jirō requires more training. Irie suggests a punishment game that involves "a devilishly seductive older woman." Ōishi immediately recognizes that to be Takano. Irie suggests a bunny suit. As they make gestures as if holding two huge . . . "tracts of land" Ōishi suggests that she should have a lighter in her cleavage. Still on the floor, Keiichi notes that since the Club activities are in school, it should be a recorder. With a surprised chibi Hanyū wipe complete with "Auu~!" Takano appears on a clinic cot dresses as a read "bunny" with a recorder indeed contained betwixt her two . . . "tracts of land." She concedes losing the game and suspects she will not have to . . . play the recorder . . . extensively . . . before they will seek other diversions. Probably. When They Cry Wikia is confused that you think otherwise. It takes Takano three blows to demonstrate proper technique such that Keiichi is overwhelmed by her fine musical taste. With another chibi Hanyū wipe, Ōishi is slapping Keiichi on the floor trying to get him to come back. After numerous slaps, Keiichi finally returns to reality. Ōishi declares that he needs even more training. Keiichi wonders who else is left. Jirō is surprised that he forgot his teacher Chie. As a disciplinarian, Jirō explains, she would never disrespect a punishment game. Irie frankly asks if her best part is her superior posterior which Ōishi agrees by describing it in a fashion that would send When They Cry Wikia to Human Resources. Jirō excitedly asks Keiichi what he thinks about her teaching him about her hindquarters. As a faucet outside the building drips a single drip, Jirō explains that it will be a course taught by her backcourt. They all agree that she should serve as a model for the art class. With a chibi Hanyū wipe Keiichi holds his pencil. Pencil. The rest of the Soul Brothers similarly hold their pencils at ready. Pencils. Standing on a box in the center of their circle, Chie protests that this punishment game "is going too far!" As the rest of the Club stands behind him in horror, Keiichi reminds her to sets a "good example" to her students. As she protests, and Keiichi commands, the Principle Kanshiki dramatically slides open the classroom door. However, when Chie protest to him, Kanshiki helpfully reminds her that she agreed to the punishment game. Keiichi cheers the Principle for understanding. Kanshiki then asks Rena what the punishment game is. Rena is not sure: it seems to involve Chie bringing her rear closer to Keiichi. Satoko corrects her by saying Keiichi mentioned a "still life." Rika flatly explains that Keiichi "is studying Chie's rear." Kanshiki appears to explode: "I won't have you making a mockery of this sacred place of education!" He looms over Keiichi, his eye glow red, and Keiichi shrieks as the sounds of a beating are heard over the break. Second Half Keiichi slowly falls backward in his chair with a nosebleed. He lies, chibi, on the classroom floor with a smile with Mion, Rena, and Shion looking down at him. Rena asks him, "Did you have a scary dream?" Keiichi comes to his senses and notes that "it got freaky at the end there." Looking down on him, Satoko finds his laugh "creepy," and Rika correctly concludes that he had been dreaming about winning against all of them and meting out punishment games to them. Sweating, Keiichi realizes he has been found out, but he confesses he enjoyed the dream. Staring down at him with disdain, Rika finds it "sad" that he can only be happy in his dreams, while Satoko finds it "pretty annoying" that Keiichi could make her do something embarrassing, "even in a dream." Shion pipes up by suggesting that get revenge with their own fantasy situations. Still, on the floor, Keiichi laughs and invites her to "bring it on." Mion happily reminds him that their fantasies will be the plan for what they will do to him the next time he loses. Rika suggests making him play baseball in a maid's costume. With a confused chibi Hanyū wipe, Keiichi finds himself at bat with the Hinamizawa Fighters in a maid costume. Jirō takes multiple photographs while the girls happily watch from the bench. Irie reminds him that "maid culture is as old as baseball itself." As anime ''fire appears behind the excited Irie, he suggests that the maid costume could be the original uniform for baseball. In a dramatic ''anime montage, Keiichi succeeds in getting a hit, sliding into a base while holding his skirt down, which concludes with him screaming that the punishment is too cruel. His arms are suddenly grabbed. Before him, Satoshi cheerfully declares that "We lost, after all." Keiichi demands to know what Satoshi is doing there. He then realizes that Satoshi telling they both lost means he is in a dream. He awakes to find himself in a cabaret waitress bunny suit with Rena, Mion, and Shion evilly laughing. Satoshi then shows up also wearing the same costume. He announces that he has to feed Keiichi yogurt with a spoon. When Keiichi protests, Mion and Shion hold him fast. Satoshi blushes. As he approaches with his spoon, and Satoko, Rika, and Rena squeal, the scene "breaks" like an old film breaking. Keiichi's eyes open to reveal fluorescent lights. He recognizes it as Irie's Clinic. He hears, outside, Irie explain that he is sleeping, "but when he wakes up, he'll go back to the world of delusions." Takano replies that the more he succumbs to desires, the more he will fall into that world. He listens as the two ominously discuss his case: "He'll lose his life in a world of pleasure and shame?" Irie agrees the Keiichi suffers from the "True Hinamizawa Syndrome." Irie asks her to watch him as he contacts "Tokyo". Takano excitedly walks in as Keiichi futility pretends that he is asleep. She sits on his cot declaring that if she can control the "virus" she can control every man in the world. She touches his face as she declares him hers. Mion, Rika, Satoko, and Rena barge in wielding various weapons and denouncing her as "perverted." Dramatically, Takano take a hold of Keiichi and vows if the girls lay a hand on her he will lose his life. A tearful Mion concludes that the "True Hinamizawa Syndrome" has turned Keiichi "into a perverted monster." She points her AK-47 at him to put him, and Takano holding him, out of their misery and stop the spread of the virus. Mion fires and sprays the room but, somehow, misses Keiichi and a screaming Takano who both flee with the girls in pursuit. In a smokey room, Ōishi plays mahjong with Kanshiki and Kumagai Katsuya. He receives a phone call from outside. It is a frantic Keiichi in the Hinamizawa phone booth. Out of breath, he claims he first thought they were talking about dreams and fantasies. The figures of Mion and Rena gather outside with their weapons. Rena's axe appears to have blood on it. Ōishi promises to send a patrol car immediately. Keiichi protests that it is too late as evilly smiling Mion, Rena, Satoko, and Rika press against the glass. Mion claims he does not have to worry since they "took care of" Takano. Keiichi screams and begs them to "at least be gentle." On the other side of the call, Ōishi hears the phone go dead. Over a view of the school at night, then other scenes from the village that parallels the ending to Onikakushi-hen, Keiichi narrates that, "By the time you've learned of this, I'll probably already be lost in the labyrinth of pleasure." With the sound of the higurashi crying, the scene fades to black. Keiichi sits with his head on his desk. On the desk next to him are cards and various other game paraphernalia. He awakes screaming to realize he is alone and it is the early evening. He wonders if it was all a dream, and he scoffs at the idea of a "True Hinamizawa Syndrome." He blames the punishment games, and once again prays to win. Again, through the ceiling, the Soul Brothers dramatically appear, and again, Keiichi enthusiastically joins them. As they embrace, Keiichi suddenly notices that the scene seems strangely familiar. The scene continues in the previous from the episode save Keiichi becomes disturbed at the word "delusion." He retreats sweating and petrified as the laughing Irie, Jirō, and Ōishi slowly approach laughing. He screams as the scene shifts to the night sky and the Higurashi cry. Unprecedented Miracle Change (前代未聞☆ミラクルチェンジ) sung by Rena's seiyū Mai Nakahara. Teaser A montage advertises the next OVA. Characters In order of appearance *Maebara Keiichi *Chie Rumiko *Irie Kyōsuke *Ōishi Kuraudo *Tomitake Jirō *Furude Hanyū *Ryūgū Rena *Furude Rika *Sonozaki Mion *Sonozaki Shion *Hōjō Satoko *Furude Hanyū *Takano Miyo *Kaieda *Okinomiya Titans Players *Kōichi Kameda *Hōjō Satoshi *Kanshiki *Kumagai Katsuya *Police Officers Referbacks and Forwards *Soul Brothers: first appear in the Shame Exposing Chapter. **"K" is Keiichi **"Cloud" is Ōishi **"Tommy" is Jirō **"Iri" is Irie *''When They Cry Wikia'' could not help noticing that Rena has "grown" in the Soul Brother's fantasy. *Irie has a notorious maid fetish. *Hanyū infamously beats Keiichi in her first meeting of The Club in Matsuribayashi-hen with a little help from Mion telling her which cards to play. Apparently, his record has not improved. *'Chie and Punishment:' Chie does tolerate Keiichi suffering a punishment game with patient understanding. In all of the adaptations, she does not object to such, and it appears clear many in the village have come to accept some of the students walking home in various costumes. Jirō greets a costumed Keiichi in Matsuribayashi-hen by observing that Keiichi has lost again. While not depicted in the anime, some punishment games in the Sound Novels involve insulting curry within her earshot. *'Hinamizawa Fighters:' the local student baseball team coached by Irie and with Shion managing the details which appear in a number of arcs. *Keiichi overhearing Irie discuss his case parallels Tatarigoroshi-hen while bringing in details such as "Tokyo" and Takano's vow to become a "god" revealed in later arcs. *Keiichi's frantic call to Ōishi from the Hinamizawa phone booth parallels his call in Onikakushi-hen. Similarly, his narration alludes to the letter he left in the same arc. Trivia *While the sources are not identified, the laughter probably involves all of the female Club members. Shion's patented Insane Laugh is clearly heard which means her twin shares the same. *Interestingly, Keiichi never really sees Hanyū in her miko robes in the anime prior to this unless, somehow, he notices her when she is translucent. *Keiichi never meets Satoshi in any arc aside from this one. Cultural References *'Nosebleeds:' as noted in previous episodes, they symbolize sexual excitement. This comes from the maternal admonishment to young boys that if they look at girls they will get a nosebleed. Female characters now also get them in anime and manga. Rena has one in the episode Shame Exposing Chapter when she thinks of seeing Keiichi naked. *''Nyotaimori '' (女体盛り) "Body Sushi" *'Reaction Guys :' the Soul Brothers mimic this thinking about Shion consuming whipped cream in an entirely appropriate fashion from her sister. Yes. *'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ten_thousand_years#Japan ''Banzai Cheer]' (万歳・ばんざい・"ten thousand years")':' a cheer traditionally to the Emperor There are numerous references to other ''anime. This list is not exhaustive since When They Cry Wikia is certain it has seen every "Magical Girl" anime. *'Steam:' used in too many anime to obscure the "naughty bits" of characters that it is sometimes a comic point. Memorable Moments *The reappearance of the Soul Brothers *"Sushi Girl" Mion Quotes *"Have you grown tired of losing?" - Ōishi *"The bare peaks of two fleshy mountains poking through whipped cream and chocolate shining ever brighter as Shion-chan uncovers them!" - Jirō discussing a recent trip photographing the mountains of Hinamizawa with Shion as a guide . . . probably *"This is blasphemy! Oyashiro-sama will curse you for this!" - Hanyū *"Though I don't suppose it'll take me many blows to finish you all off." - Takano *"She preaches order and discipline to her students." - Jiro on Chie *"If Takano-san is charming in a devilish way, then Chie Sensei is like an angel." Ōishi on "The Curry Demon" *"Precisely. It looks so perky and firm." - Ōishi on Chie's [CENSORED - Ed.] *"In other words, Keiichi is studying Chie's rear." - Rika *"It's pretty annoying knowing that you made me do something embarrassing, even in a dream." - Satoko *"Why are you here all of a sudden, Satoshi?" - Keiichi Gallery Ultra Chibi Hanyū.png|'Not Shown' A Kurosawa Wipe Rena Spoon.png|"You are welcome!" - When They Cry Wikia Rena Yoghurt.png|'Not Shown:' Anything suggestive, goodness no! Soul Brothers Cheer.png|"Reaction Guys" Keiichi Satoko Bath.png|'Shown:' the photograph that put Keiichi away for 25 years. Takano Breath Control.png|'Takano Discusses Proper Breath Control' . . . probably Chie Art.png|Art Harassment Policies.png|''Sexual Harassment Policies:'' Japan, 1983 Irie Coaches.png|[Citation Needed - Ed.] Keiichi Bunny.png|'Not Shown:' Keiichi Winning Keiichi Yaoi.png|It is Called Yaoi, Keiichi Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Batsukoishi-hen